


Spring is a state of mind

by ssantisheep



Series: PJO!BoB AU [3]
Category: Band of Brothers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Finally the winnix fic, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, there are around 14 and 15 in here, they are young foals, who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Lewis knew deep down that letting Dick sleep with him every night was not okay. He just isn't sure he wanted it to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic in this crossover. Thanks to my sister for the Beta. Hope you enjoy this winnix fic.

Lewis knew deep down that letting Dick sleep with him every night was not okay. It was even pretty selfish of him to do so. Especially when he considered how his train of thought had been lately. So, he knew that he should go tell Dick that he shouldn’t come back at his cabin anymore.

But when Dick wasn’t here Lewis never slept well. And that was almost the whole year since Dick wasn’t forced to stay back at the colony. He had a loving family and was not so powerful that he needed to stay here for security. And while he was away Lewis’ nightmares were more vivid than usual or his insomnia crept up.

He didn’t know what make Dick’s presence so relaxing or _just so_ that his body couldn’t seem to be able to somber in restful sleep if the ginger haired boy was not in the same bed.

It was probably Dick’s fault anyway and the fact that since they met –since a satyr came looking for one and stumbled on the other- Dick had been determined to protect Nix. Even though he didn’t need to be more protected than the other boy. Sure he did grow up with a silver spoon in his mouth but he could still survive outside without supervision.

After all he did spent three weeks alone, and he managed perfectly fine before meeting Dick.

Still despite the fact that if he asked Dick to go back to sleep in his own cabin he would suddenly have a striking likeness to a panda, he should still do it. Because it was the right thing to do; because if Chiron learnt about it they were so dead –he was pretty sure that his father probably knew- and also because Nixon had finally understand that he was more interested in dicks, and especially in Dick’s dick, so he should really stop sleeping in the same bed as him. One day –or night- or another something embarrassing was going to happen. He knew it.

He blamed Aphrodite for this. She had fun making his mum’s love life miserable and now she had decided to have fun with him. He was not sure what he did to the Goddess that deserve such horrible punishment as falling in love with his Perfect Unattainable Best Friend but it must have been pretty terrible.

(He wanted to take revenge by doing something to the Aphrodite’s cabin so much, but sadly Harry was in love with Kitty and if something were to happen to her and her brothers and sister, all the boys of Hermes’ cabin were going on the war path, and Nixon had better thing to do than deal with this shit.)

To be completely honest Dick wasn’t really helping him either. What with being gorgeous and kind and so caring. Nixon had no idea on how to approach the subject because he was terrified that Dick would be sad, and he couldn’t say no to a sad Richard Winters. (No one can). Or worse that Dick would be relieved, that he had just been sleeping with Nix because he didn’t know how to stop it after having started it. He was so kind he could totally be something he kept doing by obligation.

So with all that in mind and in search for the right thing to say he was sulking. (Which just remind him how being the only child of Dionysus suck because he was alone and so no one can witness the amount of sulking he was doing. He could go to Webster, but Webster would call him a drama queen, which would be true, but sometimes one’s need to be a drama queen without actually being told by other people, that they are being a drama queen. He was not sure if that makes sense or not but he just want to be miserable, and to be let to stew in his dark mood.)

He was in the strawberry field trying to make some plants grow but he was pretty sure that the fact that he was sulking was taking over and he just looked like he was actually killing the strawberries more than anything. The satyrs were looking at him worried that he would probably ruin the entire plantation.

He sighed and left because he liked strawberries and killing the plants wouldn’t actually help him feel better. He was drifting toward his own cabin mostly because otherwise he was going to end up in the training field where the Demeter’s cabin and the Hermes’ ones were having a contest. He wanted to be away from Dick to think about what he was going to say carefully and to prepare himself in case where Dick would maybe be too happy about this.

He looked up to see the Apollo’s kid on Pegasus back having fun and he couldn’t help but wonder _why_ he couldn’t have fall for one of them. It would have been much simpler. Everyone was at one point in love with an Apollo’s kid that was like a law or something. And maybe he would have a chance.

But Dick was so perfect and everybody loves him even the Ares’ kid! What hopes did he have against that? None that’s the fucking answer.

He entered his cabin and breathed deeply. It smelled of grapes and forest. There was a leopard skin on the ground – thankfully it was not like a bear rug where there was still the head- and on the wall in the back some vines were growing looking healthy. There was the fountain which when asked can make alcohol flew. Or so he was told but since Dionysus arrival at the colony it only spit Coca-Cola. And that was good, because even if alcohol felt good he didn’t like it, and besides he couldn’t get drunk which was just unfair.

(Or better he knew what alcohol can do to a man and he was not exactly eager to discover what kind of man the alcohol turned him into.)

He flopped on the bed and let himself just stay there.

“I’m declaring that Dionysus’s cabin activities for the day are finished. Anyone against? No? Good.”

He was not going to sleep he knew but he could at least try. Maybe if he prayed hard enough his –petty- problems would disappear once he would go outside for the dinner.

Who knew? Stranger thing had happen right?

***

Dick had been noticing that Lew was a bit more reserved those days. He was talking less –while usually he enjoyed chatting about everything and nothing- and it seems like something was troubling him. Dick could probably ask but he knew him enough to know that he would probably just shut himself even more. He had to be patient and wait; Lew always end up telling him.

He was observing him though because he could. They were sitting at their table while Nixon was sitting next to his father. Dick knew for a fact that Lew hated that. Hated that they had to eat by cabin and that he couldn’t even mingled with the other kids but have to sit next to Dionysus and at the same table that Chiron.

Dick found some of the rules of the colony absurd. The whole dividing by “which God is your parent” was one. When you came from an Olympian parent who actually doesn’t seem to care much about seducing human it’s okay –so Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Athena- because you have a lot of people around you. But for the minor god it’s less fun –strangely they are less prone to seduce human. Who knows why? And then of course there are the three big: Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, and the two goddesses who either had sworn to keep their virginity, or to be faithful to their husband: Artemis and Hera. And Dionysus who was one of the most faithful Gods.

The only other kid you could have relate more to Lew is Webster but he was stuck in a river as a spirit and there was only so much comfort a half-dead kid can bring you. (Though he knows that Lew liked him because he was smart, and came from the same background as him, and even though he still fled while he was young he has enough memory that they can share and have bitter laugh over it together.)

This division was stupid especially when you have the example of the roman colony much bigger –it was an entire city after all- and better organized. Not that Dick would feel really at ease in Camp Jupiter but still. He thinks the camp half-blood should evolve and adapt.

But he focused on the right now. On Lew playing with his food. On Dionysus and Chiron talking, completely ignoring him. The satyr who served Mr. D was looking worriedly at him. One satyr complained to Dick earlier that the Dionysus’s kid was trying to kill the plantation. He was probably hoping that Dick would get angry or something seeing as he was the son of Demeter, the Goddess of agriculture. But he was much more worried about Lew’s state of mind. He must have been either incredibly sad or angry to cause such thing.

If he was not careful wines starts growing around him without his permission. So for him to kill a plantation? Something must have happen.

Maybe his mother was dead? Or ill? It would explain his mood. His desire to see her coupled with the fear of facing his step-dad.

Or maybe he had been rejected by someone in the colony. Dick wasn’t here all year long so he knew that he missed thing while he was away. Summer had just started and he had been back for a week. It was entirely possible that something happened while he was away. He was not exactly pleased by the idea of Lew in love with someone, even more upset about someone rejecting him but it wasn’t the time for him to be upset. Whatever it was when Lew would tell him he would be ready to be there for him.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait much longer. When the night crept up and he slid away from his cabin to go to the cabin n°12, he found Lew sitting on his bed, pillow on his laps, playing with the edge. He could tell that the conversation was going to happen now. He was ready for it.

“Hey Lew” he sat at some distance and the mattress dipped under his weigh.

Lew wasn’t looking at him though. He was looking anywhere but him and Dick suddenly fear that he had done something that had hurt his friend. Which was the last thing in the world he wanted.

“I think you should stop coming here. At night.”

Whatever Dick expected to hear it wasn’t that. Did he unknowingly bother Lew by sleeping with him?

“Besides it is way too dangerous. I mean imagine if the harpy caught you!”

“The harpy had never caught me in all these years, I’m pretty sure I’m never going to get caught now.”

“It’s when you get to confident that accident happens” Nix muttered and Dick couldn’t help but smiled. At this moment his best friend looked like a child pouting. (To be fair even though they were fourteen, Nix still had his baby cheek. But then again when you looked at his father, one can only assume that he was probably going to keep them.)

“Lew… why suddenly telling me this? Did I make you uncomfortable in any way?”

Lew shifted and looked down before uttering: “It’s just… it’s not right. You should be taking care of the boys of your cabin. Not me.”

“Demeter’s cabin is full with kids who can look after each other. Last time I check “and he looked around the empty cabin for emphasis “you are alone. I think I’m allowed to take care of you.”

It was hard to see as there was not much light in the cabin but he thought Lew was blushing which was adorable; and he probably should stop thinking that his best friend was cute but _really._

“Still. I mean we’re teenage boys… it’s bound to be awkward soon.”

Dick got his point and felt himself flush hard (no pun intended.). He hadn’t thought of that. Well, he _did_ but he tried to ignore the voice of the reason his conscience seemed to be.

He liked sleeping with Lew. More than that, he was used to it. At home he slept alone but often woke up in the middle of the night because of some nightmares and his first thoughts are always: Lewis. He wondered if he was safe, if everything was alright and wished for nothing more than to go back to camp to hold the other boy in his arm and check himself that he was still breathing and alive and _fine_.

It was selfish of him but Lew was the most important thing for him. The only things that could compare were probably his mother and sister. And there were still harping him to bring Lew home as he only talked about him. (He may be completely biased it was true. And he still needed a way to convince Lew to come visit Lancaster County. He was just not sure how to approach the topic.)

“Maybe we can move some furniture to create a bigger bed to avoid some of the awkwardness?”

Lew look at him and there was a determination in his eyes and the set of his jaw.

“Dick. I don’t think it’s a good idea because, lately, the only thing I can think about is you. I think about kissing you.”

Dick knew this tone. It was defensive and Lew was preparing himself for the worse because he always did, never trusted  anyone to not let him down and how Dick wished he could make him believe that he was worthy of love!

“Maybe it is time you stop thinking about it and do something.” He answered as calmly as he could while his heart was hammering in his ribcage.

“I… What?”

Because Lew was too busy sputtering Dick inched closer and put his hand on each side of Lew’s head. He then let one of them slip to the back of his head to play with the hair. He could feel Lew breath (minty fresh because of his tooth paste) and he leaned closer.

As first kiss went it’s probably one of the worst. Lew was obviously not responding probably thinking that he was dreaming, and Dick had no experience whatsoever. To be fair Lew probably hadn’t any experience too. Or so he hoped. He really didn’t want to know if there were people that Lew cared about that Dick didn’t know.

When Dick pulled away Lew stood rock still, eyes wide.

“You… You kissed me.” he said his voice letting transpired his incredulity.

“Yes I did.”

“But… But just because I said I wanted didn’t mean you had to-“

“But what if I wanted too?”

Nixon opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally closing it. Close as they were Dick could see the blush that had settle on Nixon cheeks and the tip of his ears. (It still was less spectacular than the few occasions when Dick himself had blushed were his whole body turned tomato in a second. The pain of having a fair complexion really.)

“Don’t tell me you’re that surprised. I spent all my free time with you!”

“Yes but I just though… friends can spend all their time together!”

But friends didn’t sleep chances they can get in the same bed, nor looked at each together and think that they’re cute or beautiful. Or at least Dick didn’t do that with his others friends. Only Lew.

“You know for someone who said he wanted to kiss me you seem to do your best to convince me to never try again.”

“But… You’re just... you’re perfect Dick! Why would settle with someone like me?”

Dick frowned. So finally it was time to face his strongest enemy: Nix’s low self-confidence.

“I don’t _settle_ for anyone. I like you. You’re smart, funny, can be incredibly sarcastic, you get my jokes, you get _me_ , and you’re stronger than you think. And well you’re not bad looking.”

“Puberty hadn’t hit me yet. Nixon’s apparently get hit really badly around fifteen years old. Wait a year and tell me if you still think the same.”

However his voice lack the usual bite and he sounded incredibly pleased.

“But if you really want to kiss me again… I’m not against it.”

Their second kiss was much better than the first as Lew now was an enthusiastic participant. By the fifth they have figured things out and Lew tugged at him until he was lying in the bed, Dick above him.

“So. I _allow_ you to sleep here every night. Against compensation.”

“I think I agree with the terms.”

“Good.” and Lew pulled him down for another kiss.

**

Waking up next to Dick was nothing new. Hell it had always been like this. But waking up while remembering what had happened was new. And Lew liked this. He still couldn’t quite believe that Dick liked him too. It sounds like he imagined all of this desperate as he was. Dick of course was already awoke. He seemed surprised to see Lew with open eyes while it was still early. It was true than Lew had a tendency to lounge in bed all morning if he could. But today was different as today he and Dick were in a relationship. (He supposed.)

“Is the apocalypse coming,” Dick asked him, the bastard.

“Asshole” he muttered while snuggling closer.

“I have to go back to my cabin.”

“Please. Stay a bit more. Who cares if later you come out of cabin number – “

“Your father?” Dick answered and of course. Dionysus probably won’t be too happy. But again Lew is sure that his divine father must know. Weren’t cabin a bit like temple? Or something? Weren’t they supposed to know everything that happen in there? (Okay he hoped they didn’t, because honestly how camp half-blood could be expected to function in the normal world, where they spent all their teenage years surrounded by people or watched by invisible eyes. Teenagers have needs, thank you very much. He hoped his father didn’t know everything that happens here because he might throw up. Oh! By the Gods!)

His train of thought must have shown on his face because Dick laughed and said:

“It’s okay I think he likes me. He only forget my name half of the time.”

“I bet you keep record.”

The ginger just smile his pretty smile of his and Lew rolled his eyes.

“You dork.”

He should maybe say something to his father: “stop forgetting on purpose my boyfriend’s name?” Boyfriend. He felt the blush on his cheek and by the Gods! He was reacting like a teenage girl. This was embarrassing. Thankfully only Dick was witness to this. (And possibly his Dad. He was still not sure on that one.)

“Come on. Stop snuggling me. I really have to go.”

Against his will, Lew let him go. The moment Dick left the bed he felt cold all over. He moved around until the blanket formed a cocoon and he felt much better all warm and sleepy.

“You know that you’ll have to get up at some point?”

“Later.” He mumbled. He heard Dick laughed as he opened the door and left the cabin.

**

This new relationship of them didn’t actually change anything. Before Lew spent most of this time with the Demeter’s cabin anyway. And after it was still the same.  The only difference really was that now Lew was allowed to touch. He still didn’t do much because he sometimes couldn’t believe it but if he wanted he could hold Dick’s hand. It was amazing.

  
And of course there was the kissing. They didn’t kiss in front of everyone, only when they were certain that there was no one around. So mostly at night in Nix’s cabin.

But really except the touchy part they were the same as always. Nix was fucking grateful for that, as he was sure that if dating meant changing years of routine and every foundations their relationship was based on, he would have freaked out and do something stupid. And he didn’t want to fuck this up. He loved Dick too much for that.

The campers reaction were basically a “finally” and an enormous exchange of money and various things. Of course Luz would have convinced them to bet on when they would get together. (He should probably get more worried, as most of them are in their early teens and probably it’s a bad sign for their future if they are starting bets now.) Kitty had come and told him “if you want any advices I’m here.” The only advice he wants is: “how much Olympian parents are aware of what happen in the cabin?” Of course when he asked kitty had hit him on the head. Nix took it as a sign that she didn’t know. (He secretly hoped the question would keep her on her toes too.)

So all in all Nix was pretty happy with his life right know. Of course it was always when you think like that that terrible thing happens.

By terrible Nix didn’t mean the end of the world. By terrible he means a cute and pretty girl who apparently decided that Dick was hot and she should go for him.

**

Dick didn’t know what it was with summer but most of the time it was at that time of the year that they had all the news kids coming.  Lew told him that monster weren’t stupid and wouldn’t hunt if it’s too cold and so wait for spring or summer. Dick liked to say that he didn’t believe it but it was true that himself run away in spring (same for nix since they meet on the road). And he knew that most of the kids arrived between the month of April and September. So _actually_ it could be true. Not that Dick would tell Lew that he’s right. The smugness would kill him.

So it was not surprising that they had a new girl coming to the camp. She was a daughter of Iris and her hair were purple and electric blue, she was wearing a pink skirt and yellow t-shirt at her arrival. Dick head’s hurt just looking at her. He was scared of hearing her talk. (He met the Goddess Iris once. He had wanted to forget ever since. He still shudder when he see some box of brownies labeled as “bio”.)

She was however a nice kid as far as Dick could tell. She was chatty but not too much. She was thirteen (it was kind of late but then she didn’t seem very powerful and who knew where she lived surrounded by who. Maybe her scent was masked.)

She immediately settled into the camp, joining the “terrors” into their prank, showing an incredible fighting spirit in catch the flag and generally being a true half-blood.

For some reason she seemed to have decided to see Dick as someone to go to when having questions. Dick didn’t mind (he was the leader of the Demeter’s cabin, so taking care of people and answering questions? He knew how to do it.)

He didn’t see something wrong with this. She would stop once she was settled into camp. Lew didn’t make any comments but stay quiet. And really when he looked back on it he would realize that it was a sign. Lew brooding away was never good. But there was so many things to do (training, making sure Joe doesn’t kill Webster or Webster doesn’t kill Joe, keeping an eye on the other terrors to make sure there are not going to do something incredibly dangerous for the “fun of it” like trying to find the entry of the labyrinth (they tried before but send babe in and no one want a repeat especially after Bill, outraged went for revenge. It somehow ended up in some epic snowball fight in the middle of July. Dick tried to forget this too. Nix recalled it as “one of the best moment at camp”. Mostly because at some point Harry caught fire. It was hopefully put out but his flailing around are still a source of great laugh among everyone, Harry first because Harry was too layback to not laugh at his own mistake.) ) So Dick was busy and since he still spend time with Lew he didn’t realize immediately that at nigh Lew seemed to cling to him more than usual. (He put it under “new relationship changes”).

The thing was she had been in camp for three weeks now and she was still glued to Dick. Heather, because that’s her name, started following around even when she didn’t have any question. Just being there chatting with him about everything and nothing.

He couldn’t really ask her to go away as she was a nice girl otherwise and he didn’t want to be rude. But his time with Lew started to be severely cut down since every time the raven boy saw them together, he would suddenly have things to do. And that was really when Dick start noticing it.

He tried to talk about it to Lew at night, but he avoided answering or shrugged but remains non-pronounced. Dick should probably do something. But then again: he didn’t want to hurt a girl feeling.

It was Harry who told him to stop being this kind though. You could always count on Harry for being more thoughtful and telling you what you should do bluntly. If you wanted someone to do it nicer then you go to Carwood. Or Dick. But since it concerned him, he had to take exterior advices:

“You have to tell her to stop sticking to you like a mussel on a rock.”

Dick raised an eyebrow. They were in the arena, training. Dick and Harry were taking a well-deserved break and were observing the other kids.

“Don’t you think it’s a little harsh?”

“She’s thirteen, not a kid anymore and she obviously has a crush on you.”

Dick was about to protest: she was lost, new, searching for friends:

“Don’t deny it, Kitty asked her she said yes. And besides I thought you were supposed to be all lovey-dovey with Nix. And as I see it: it’s not going so well. He’s avoiding you, right?”

Dick could only sigh. Harry was right as he often was.

“I still don’t know how to do it nicely?”

“Why do you want to be nice? I mean she hasn’t been? She know about you and Nix, what with Luz and the other talking about it, and she saw how Nix run away from her and she is doing it on purpose. So being nice is overrated at this point.”

Dick looked at the sky, felt the sun heating his skin. He hadn’t seen it like this. He hadn’t thought that Heather was doing it on purpose. He run a hand through his hair.

“I’ll talk to Lew first.”

Harry clapped him on the back:

“Good luck with that. You know how he can get sometimes.”

**

Nix didn’t hate Heather. He understood her too well for that. He was after all heels over head for Dick. He could totally understand that she had fallen in love with him. And well… she was strong and confident, and pretty –despite some fashion choice that we should call… questionable- she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

Nix seemed ridiculous in comparison. He should be happy that he had Dick for so long and he even had that brief period of time where he could call him “boyfriend”. He should stick to that. Except he didn’t want to lose Dick, but didn’t know how to make him stay with him.

When he saw Dick walked into his cabin that night, all determined, Nix feared that this was the end of them.

 _Friends_ he thought. _We have to stay friends at least_. A life without Dick sounded impossible.

“We need to talk about Heather.” Dick started with and it’s like Nix’s worlds was crumbling around him.

“I’m not interested in her. Not at all.” And building itself again, brighter than ever.

“What?”

“I’m not interested in Heather. I have you. I like you. I don’t need her. You should stop being scared of her.”

“But she is-“

“No. Not for me, at least. Like I said. I like you, I hope I got you and that’s enough for me.”

Dick tilted his head at him, all pleased smile.

“You sure?” he still grumbled, feeling the need to keep up the act.

“Yes. Now come here.” They cuddled –because what’s better than that- and nix relaxed.

“I’m going to tell her off tomorrow.”

“How?”

“Well…” and he looked down at Nix, smiling “I was hoping you might help with that.”

Nix could tell he wasn’t looking forward to this. Not really.

**

“This is a terrible idea. Are you sure?”

“Well it makes it clear. Besides I think there is a bet going on about it so…”

“Again? On what else they have bets? Wait… never mind. I don’t want to know.”

He had some good idea on what the Hermes cabin could have launched bets on. He was going to make them pay. Somehow.

They were walking towards the tables to take their breakfast. Nix’s heart was beating so hard in his ribcage he felt like exploding. Of course it was just going to be one time, to make things clear.

“Richard!” he heard and stilled for a split of second. It was heather’s voice. She looked bright as ever, big smile on her face and everything. She seemed surprised however when Nixon didn’t walked away at her approach.

Nix had to take on himself to not hide behind his father –he could see him slowly walking toward them and Nix was regretting everything-.

“Heather, hi.” How Dick managed to sound so calm? It was a fucking mystery. Nix managed a “hello” that didn’t even sound that shaky.

“I think I never really present you both did I? Heather this is Lewis Nixon my boyfriend. Lew this is Heather, an Iris kid.”

Iris smile stayed fixed but she took it like a queen.

“Oh! Well…you’ve been together for long?”

“No, not really. Have known each other since almost forever, but the romantic relationship is new.”

There was a glint in her eyes. Like she was going to say something “what is new is easily breakable,” or something as equally terrifying. Nix, grabbed Dick by the hand and pulled him down toward him, planting a kiss on his lips.

“I have to go my father is here. See you later.” And then he turned toward Heather:

“It was a pleasure. I hope you find someone soon. But don’t touch Dick. He is taken.” And with a last smile he went to sit at the table.

His heart was still hammering and he had heard the whistle and the shoot from other campers that he ignored valiantly.

His father, his cup of coca in the hand said:

“Good choice. He seems like a good Kid. Richard is it?”

“Yes, Dad. Richard. And he is a good kid.” And they didn’t say anything else because they didn’t do heart to heart like that.

**

The kiss had been effective as Heather as detached herself and sought out new friends. She had taken it graciously and even said to Dick:

“He seems like a nice person.” When she talked about Lew. He could only confirm.

He had been surprised that Lew initiate the kiss. The plan was for Dick to kiss him after all. And even more about the speech. He liked it, of course, this possessive strike and he wouldn’t mind if Lew become more open about it.

He was sitting on a bench cleaning his weapon. He still had much to do today. There was the Pegasus lesson and then they had to take care of the plants –which mean settling the fight between Joe and the other on what music they should pass- then starting to strategize for catch the flag with the Athena, Hermes, Hecate, Iris and of course Dionysus’ cabins.

“Going my way?” a voice asked behind him. He smiled

“Depends. Are you going to see the horses?”

“Well, it’s been a while since one of them make me fall.”

Dick laughed Lew was standing beside him, hands in his pockets, hair ruffled.

“You look like you just get out of bed.”

He huffed.

“I was helping the satyrs, I let you know.”

“Killed any plants?” Lew kicked him in the shin. Lightly.

“Very funny. Smartass.”

He got up and took his boyfriend’s hand.

“I don’t see any more groupies around.”

“She understood. And found other people to annoy.”

“Good.”

And then Lew kissed him and Dick couldn’t help but smile. Maybe they were going to be just fine the two of them.

“Come on, we don’t want the Pegasus to wait!”

**THE END**

 


End file.
